


a mirror and some pictures of hedgehogs

by fardareismai



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie (Prompts from the blog that I have fulfilled) [5]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jamie's perspective, Missing Scene, Outlander missing scene, changed perspective scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is such a great blog! Imagine if, when Claire tells Jamie she's from the future, he doesn't believe her. He still loves her, he's still Jamie, he just doesn't think it's real.</p>
<p>Imagine if when Claire told Jamie the truth, he thought she was mad/enchanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mirror and some pictures of hedgehogs

_She_ believed what she said.

That was the one thought that he couldn’t shake.  She simply didn’t have the ability to lie.  Not to him.  Not to anyone.

She believed it, but that didn’t stop it being impossible.

He’d heard the stories of the auld ones and the wee folk all his life, and the people who passed through from their world into the real one.  He knew the tales of kelpies and silkies and banshees.  He  _knew_ them.

He didn’t believe them.

She, it would seem, did.

“ **She isna lying to me, not apurpose,** ” he told himself sharply when he felt the anger rising in him.  “ **She does not do it to deceive, she’s… confused.** ”  


It helped cool his ire, but did not tell him what he should do with his raving wife. Even mad, he loved her desperately and wanted to soothe her, but he did not know what to do.  What to say.  How to make her see.

The stones.  That was the centre of it, he supposed.  Take her back there, let her see that there was no other place, no other world, and perhaps she would be content in this one.  With him.

Some small voice in the back of his mind nagged him that he still did not know what she was.  Perhaps her faerie tales explained why she was so inexplicable, but he hushed it.  He was a man of learning, of logic.  For all that he seemed to have thrown his lot in with this mad woman, he would not let that madness infect him.

He would help her see and hope (pray, beg) that she come to see sense.  To see him.


End file.
